The present applicant has proposed an instant photographic copier which has a simple construction and produces copies with high quality by simple operations, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Nos. 331617/1989, 331618/1989, and 333628/1989. In particular, this copier eliminates the complexity of the setting of close-up conditions when a copy is made, using a camera and close-up equipment. The copier also removes the effects of the lens aberration and so on. Furthermore, the copier eliminates the complexity of configuration and prevents an increase in the load on the circuit when a copy is made, using a scanner type image reader equipped with CCDS.
In this apparatus, a rod lens array is moved parallel to the original picture while illuminating it with a fluorescent lamp. Small regions of the original picture are successively focused onto the photosensitive surface of the instant film. The rod lens array is carried on a carrier and driven via the carrier.
The carrier is moved along a guide shaft Limit switches (hereinafter indicated by SW) are disposed on opposite sides of the region in which the carrier moves, to limit this region. When a copy of the original is to be made, the carrier which is close to one limit switch SW that is closed moves close to the other limit switch SW and arrives at a given position, thus closing the other switch SW. Then, the operation of the carrier is stopped. Accordingly, when duplication is not effected, the carrier moves close to either limit switch and bears on it, closing it.
The carrier may be moved out of position by transportation, vibration, shock, or for other causes. Also, the user may intentionally move the carrier In these cases, the carrier is not in position and there is the possibility that both limit switches SW are open. Under this condition, if the start switch is depressed, it is not known in which direction the carrier should be moved. Consequently, poor duplication is made.
When an instant film is loaded in the device, if the carrier is out of position and passes beyond a given position, then it follows that the film may be exposed by the light from the rod lens array.
One conceivable means for solving the foregoing problem is to provide a lock mechanism to lock the carrier in a given position at which one of the limit switches SW disposed on opposite sides of the device is closed. When the apparatus is not in use, the opening of the rod lens array is blocked by a shading member. When the start switch is depressed, the opening is opened.
In this case, however, the whole apparatus is complex in structure and large in size The apparatus is especially unsuited for portability.